Jacob Ball
Jacob Ball is currently the Co-owner and head Admin of Bleach Burning Worlds who is known on there as Uchiro Kamashi. Early Life Jacob was born in Garden City, Michigan where his birth parents lived in the area however the area they did live in at the time is call Redford, Michigan, all outskirt areas of Detroit, Michigan. His upbringing was like that of every other child being raised in the early 1990's. Watching cartoons and playing with toys was the normal thing however when he was 3 him and his parents moved to Houghton Lake, Michigan where once there he picked up his first experience with computer tech. When he was 4 years old his mother bought a Super Nintendo where he played Final Fantasy III and Super Mario: Legend of the seven stars which is where he got his love for gaming. All things for him started at a very young age and when Dragon Ball Z appeared on Toonami in the late 1990's was when anime first appeared in his life. Being a school student at the local schools and also being an anime lover back then was very easy since Dragon Ball Z was a hit with everyone since it was the best animated show to exist at that current time. Things did get difficult when he was 9 years old when his parents got divorced and he was forced to relocated to St Helen, Michigan with his mother and step father where his intrest in computers spiked at a level higher than thought possible for his age. At the age of 10 he held knowledge on computer programming that most people didn't learn about until they went to college which is when he went to Middle school in Roscommon, Michigan he was put into advanced computer classes by the techers themselves. Once in the 8th grade he was given an award for his excellence with computers. Once in High School is when he got his first moderator job on a website called Naruto Twilight where he helped manage and organize the site so members could play it at maximum performance. It was around this time that his love with anime took off with Naruto and Bleach with One Piece following behind it a year later in his Sophmore year. In the year 2010 was when he quit working for Naruto Twilight and played on a site called Bleach Soul Evolution where he gained his first eperience with website management. With the Admin always being rude to him and talking down to him like a child or a useless piece of flesh, Jacob left the site since he couldn't put up with the owner of Bleach Soul Evolution's childish behaivor any longer and joined Bleach Burning Worlds instead. Once on Bleach Burning Worlds the owner made him a Global Moderator since he saw great skill within him and the two of them became great friends. Within the matter of weeks Bleach Burning Worlds was flying with new members and material that made it a hit site in such a small time frame. It was after one month of being a moderator that Jacob was made an Admin by Tristen who gave him full control over the site and it was at that point everything picked up. It was during that time as well that Jacob Created sites of his own to increase his ability to work with such sites and become better at what he did with them as well. With all of the site skills he learned from the other sites he managed to return to Bleach Burning Worlds and made it what it is today using those very skills. Current time Write the second section of your page here. Websites owned/managed Naruto Twilight- October 15, 2008-April 10, 2010 Bleach Burning Worlds (Moderator)- May 5,2011-June 19,2011 Bleach Burning Worlds (Admin)- June 19,2011-Present Final Fantasy Aspirations (1st owned site/Admin)- June 8,2011-August 24,2011 (Technical difficulties shut it down) Dragon Ball Legends (2nd owned site/Admin)- July 11,2011-January 16, 2012 Naruto Legends (Moderator)- July 11,2011-September 11,2012 Samurai Legends (3rd owned site/Admin)- July 30,2011-November 21,2012 Pokemon Adventures (4th owned site/Admin)- August 11,2011-March 20,2012 MMDS Blog Forums (5th owned site/Admin)- August 4,2011-September 13,2011 Bleach New Era (6th owned site/Admin)- September 11,2011-February 8,2013 (got hacked n deleted) One Piece World of Pirates (7th owned site/Admin)- June 9,2012-Present Dragon Ball Z Worlds (8th owned site/Admin)- June 2,2012-December 16,2012 Fullmetal Alchemist: New Moon (9th owned site/Admin)- November 25,2012-February 7,2013 Naruto Awakening (10th owned site/Admin)- April 10,2012-Present Rp Characters Past & Present Shinji Kuchiki (Bleach Soul Evolution, 2010) Locke Cole (Bleach Soul Evolution & Bleach Burning Worlds & Final Fantasy Aspirations & Bleach New Era, 2010 & 2011) Sasori (Bleach Soul Evolution, 2011) Sasori Cifer (Bleach Soul Evolution, 2013) Shimada Kambei (Bleach Soul Evolution, 2013) Curio Kamashi (Bleach New Era, 2012-2013) Bardock (Dragon Ball Z Worlds, 2012) Edward Elric (Fullmetal Achemist New Moon, 2012) Curio Uchiha (Naruto Awakening, 2012-Present) Brook (One Piece World of Pirates, 2012-Present) Category:Owners Category:Admins